Naruto Dictionary
by animeangel876
Summary: Every characters name BEFORE the timeskip and not including the characters from the filler arc.Every jutsu known before the timeskip and words often used in Naruto which you may not understand. Names first okay
1. Names: A

Okies here is a kinda directory/glossary thing of every character in Naruto . I'mbefore the time-skip but not including characters in the filler arc okies going to do one chapter for every letter. What do you guys think? Should I do one of the jutsus? I am not sad enough to sit there every Naruto episode and write all the names out, I got this out of a book and I'd thought I'd share it with you guys.

P.s. this is in alphabetical order Japanese style. The surnames come before the first names.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, he belongs to Kishimoto-san but I do tend to borrow Gaara a lot and often forget to return him

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Agari:**

Born in the Land of Waves. 48 years old. Female. The wife of Giichi, a colleague of Tazuna the bridge builder. She has no children of her own, so she dotes on Inari. She hobby is knitting.

**Ageha:**

Born in the Land of Waves. 7 years old. Female. An orphan who's parents were killed by Gato's gang. Although poor, she is bright, cheerful and lives life with a positive attitude.

**Akado Manabu:**

A Ninja from the village Kohona. 38 years old. Male. A veteran of the Chuunin selection exams which he has taken of 18 times. Has extensive knowledge but is weak and can't even get past the first part of the exam.

**Akado Yoroi:  
**A Ninja from the village of Konoha. Male. Acts like a Ninja from Konohagakure, but is really a spy under orders from Orochimaru from the village of Otogakure. Good at close combat, he has a technique in which he sucks out his opponents Chakra, rendering him or her unable to fight. He is also Kabuto's boss.

**Akamaru:**

A Ninken (Ninja Dog) who is always at Kiba's side. Performs various combination techniques with his master. Bolsters weak-spirited Kiba during battle and galvanises him into action.

Akame Iwana:

A Ninja from the village of Konoha. 32 years old. Male. An elite, one-eyed Ninja. Lost his left eye during a spying mission in a foreign country. Searches for Naruto when he steals the Secret Manuscript form the third Hokage's house.

Akane: The boss of the kids from the Land of Waves. 9 years old. Male. Tries to drown Inari and throws his dog in the sea. An unpleasant little bully.

Akimichi Chouji:

A Ninja from Konoha. Genin. 13 years old. Male. Naruto's contemporary. Practices the secret arts of the Akimichi Clan, which involve taking special power-up pills. He is very fond of eating and usually has something in his mouth. If he called fat he gets really mad. Has been Shikamaru's best friend since childhood. When they work as a team they instinctively know what the other is thinking. Special skills include Baika No Jutsu and Nikudansensha. A compassionate sould who would lay down his life for a friend.

Akimichi Choza:

A Ninja from the village of Konoha. Jounin. 38 years old. Male. Chouji's father. The good-natured head of the Akimichi Clan and pillar of the family. Part of the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio in his youth along with Inoichi and Shikaku. Takes great care in his son Chouji's development and always watches over him indulgently. He knows Chouji has a kinder heard than anyone, and he himself is one of the kindest Ninja in the series.

Ami:

A student of Konoha Ninja Academy. 13 years old. Female. A classmate of Sakura and Ino. Her grades are not too good. Likes to bully Sakura.

Ayame:

Born in the village of Konoha. 17 years old. Female. The daughter of Teuchi, owner of Naruto's favourite Ramen shop, Ichiraku. Helps her father manage the business.

Azuma Shibito:

A Jounin from the village of Iwa. 25 years old. Whittled down the Konoha defence unit to just four surviving members with a devastating army. Killed by the Konoha no Kiirou Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash), who later becomes the fourth Hokage.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Well I hope you guys liked this. I'll do "B" and "C" in one chapter because there isn't a lot in each one individually, or should I do it as two chapters? What do you guys thinks? R&R my little dumplings. ;)


	2. Names: B

Here's the B part of the Naruto Name Dictionary.

Baiu:

A ninja from Amegakure. Age: 19. Male. Uses his small fragile body to get in close to his enemy for hand-to-hand combat. Although he is small, he is very powerful. Once he gets hold of his opponent he will hold them tight and crush them until they become lifeless.

Baki:

A ninja from Sunagakure, Jounin. Age:30. Male. Under orders from Lord Kazekage, he led Gaara and his team to the Chuunin exams. Trusted implicitly by Lord Kazekage, he was sent to keep an eye on Gaara. A Ninja whose skills are rated highly in the village. He has a clear understanding of the unfavourable situation of the village (whose military strength has been weakened by the budget cuts from the Feudal Lord) and acts as an intermediary with Orochimaru's Otogakure Village.

Bekko:

A Ninja from Konohagakure. Chuunin. Age:41. Male. A veteran Ninja. Because he experienced the Fox Spirit incident firsthand, he reacts with great distress at the news that Naruto has stolen the secret manuscript from Lord Hokage's house.

Buna:

Apprentice gardener. Age:13. Male. When he sees Shimeji at work in the villages near Tanzaku Town, he is so impressed that he decides to be his apprentice. His ambition is to become a world-class gardener and works hard everyday to realise that goal.


End file.
